De sueños húmedos y deseos insatisfechos
by Quimaira
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tiene una serie de deseos ocultos y sueños subidos de tono que lo "atormentan" por las noches. Slash Scorpius/Albus.


_Comentarios del autor: Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, pero luego de leerme de una sentada – de nuevo – todos los libros de HP, me quedé con ganas de hacer algo sobre ellos, y este es el resultado. En principio es un one-shot, pero no descarto publicar alguna que otra historia en relación a esta, ya se verá con el tiempo. Por el momento espero que esta sea de su agrado. Un saludo!_

_PD: Aclarar que, aunque todas las situaciones parecen darse en el mismo día pero en realidad son días alternos – nunca el mismo – pero me pareció curioso redactarlo como si todo pasase el mismo día, quizá porque Scorpius puede tener esos pensamientos en cualquier momento. _

_Título: De sueños húmedos y deseos insatisfechos_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas) entre menores de edad. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>DE SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS Y DESEOS INSATISFECHOS<strong>

* * *

><p>La primera gota de sudor se desliza desde su sien derecha, descendiendo a intervalos intermitentes por la piel de la mejilla, cerca de la oreja. A veces parece estancarse en algunos lugares, como si alguna espontanea e invisible arruga le cortara el paso, haciéndola describir sutiles <em>eses <em>sobre la perfecta superficie que es su rostro.

La pausa es más larga cuando alcanza el comienzo del maxilar, casi como si meditara el camino que debería tomar ahora, pero la gravedad se hace notar casi al momento y finalmente esa afortunada gota alcanza con rapidez el redondeado mentón del muchacho, cuya forma es todavía algo infantil, y tiembla por la inercia de un estremecimiento de ese cuerpo antes de precipitarse al vacío y desaparecer entre los tejidos de la almohada.

- Mnh…

El infructuoso intento de acallar un gemido no desvía en lo absoluto la atención de su observador, cuyos fríos ojos se mantienen expectantes, cavilantes, _predadores_. Hubiera deseado acercarse y recoger a golpe de lengua todas y cada una de esas acumulaciones de líquido que perlan su frente, los pliegues de su cuello, la curva pronunciada de su espalda en la zona contigua a las nalgas, la que se forma tras sus rodillas, la que delinea las costillas, desafiando a la gravedad…

Pero no. Permanece estoicamente sentado a una distancia que si bien es prudente, es también lo suficientemente aproximada a la cama como para poder incluso _oler _la excitación del joven.

Todo está minuciosamente estudiado.

Tanto es así, que incluso la posición del asiento permite que, sin tener que mover el cuello, pueda perfectamente apreciar todo el lateral derecho de su compañero, el muslo del mismo lado y el glúteo que lo corona. Su nuca, su cuello, la clavícula…Los húmedos cabellos que se pegan a la piel, esa oreja enrojecida, haciendo juego con la mejilla carmesí. Esos labios apretados. _Oh, __esos__ labios_…

La redondez de la cadera dónde el muslo se acopla a la cintura permite también una interesante visión de su sexo, completamente erguido, visiblemente palpitante. No llega a rozarse con la arrugada sábana bajo él dada la postura en cuatro que obedientemente mantiene para su deleite, pero igualmente y pese a que no ha habido – todavía – estimulación manual, la oscura mancha de humedad en la ropa de cama es buena prueba de que su excitación necesita urgente desahogo.

- …ngh

Un murmullo imposible de entender consigue que su impávida expresión varíe ligeramente cuando por inercia una de sus rubias cejas se eleva un tanto de su posición, aunque vuelve enseguida a su lugar. Su propia erección pulsa dolorosamente contra sus pantalones, cerrados de manera casi cruel. No se permite desahogo. No todavía. Es casi como una prueba, como una tortura con la que intenta medir su nivel de autocontrol.

Un nuevo espasmo hace que los ya tensos brazos del moreno jovencito tiren un poco más de sus ataduras, esas que unen sus muñecas a los barrotes de madera de la cama, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de roce a sí mismo, como si con las órdenes verbales no fuera suficiente. Aunque el rubio no alcanza a verlo, sabe que su piel se ha erizado por completo, que todas y cada una de sus células vibran de excitación.

Los labios se separan un tanto, recuperando al momento el color rosado al aflojar la presión que los mantenía prácticamente sin circulación.

Exhala un suspiro. Largo, tembloroso. Sus rodillas flojean – al igual que su entereza – y la punta de su hombría se roza provocativamente contra la suave y ahora húmeda tela de las sábanas. Su respiración se convierte en un deseoso jadeo y sin poder evitarlo mueve su pelvis para repetir la caricia.

Su sexo pulsa de manera dolorosamente placentera y un escalofrío todavía más intenso hace que sus músculos se tensen, marcando de los muslos al cuello una intensa sensación que ha empezado en sus gónadas y se ha deslizado entre sus nalgas para ascender por su espina dorsal. Aún con todo, se detiene, ladeando la cabeza hacia dónde supone que se encuentra su observador.

Una venda de raso negro cubre sus ojos. La visión es, además de tentadora, abrumadoramente erótica. El rubio se permite removerse levemente en su cómoda silla, sin perder detalle.

- Por favor…por favor…

Lo que empieza siendo un susurro algo tímido termina en un gemido suplicante. Su petición surte efecto y luego de un giro de varita, uno de los pañuelos negros – a juego con lo que cubre su mirada – deshace el nudo que mantiene inmovilizada su mano derecha, deslizándose por el sinuoso barrote de madera caoba. Cuando aún no ha alcanzado la almohada, los dedos de Albus ya están apretando su desatendida erección y bombeándola con fuerza, dejando que sus gemidos escapen libremente de su garganta como una gloriosa melodía que inunda la habitación.

Ante el espectáculo de la desesperada masturbación del muchacho, se deja llevar un poco, sintiéndose en el límite de su paciencia, satisfecho de que hoy ha aguantado más que otras veces. Despacio pero sin titubeos, deja finalmente que una de sus manos se pose sobre su abultada erección. Presiona con fuerza. _Jadea_. Tiembla. Un poco más, apenas un roce. Gime. Alto, _muy alto_. Aprieta todavía más sobrepasando levemente el umbral del dolor. Convulsiona.

* * *

><p>La claridad le da de pleno en la cara. Algún idiota se ha olvidado de correr las cortinas por la noche y el infame sol se desliza a través de los cristales con total confianza, sin ninguna vergüenza aun cuando se ha metido sin permiso en la cama de Scorpius, acariciándole el rostro.<p>

Con pereza abre los ojos, a ceño fruncido. Exhala un suspiro de protesta y se medio cubre el rostro con el brazo izquierdo. Es consciente de que su respiración todavía está un tanto alterada, de que su pulso se ha elevado, de que su ropa interior está inundada de pecado y vergüenza.

Sus mejillas siempre tan pálidas han adquirido un tono rosáceo durante el sueño, lo intuye dado el leve calor que nota sobre ellas y que nada tiene que ver con la claridad de una mañana demasiado temprana como para mostrar algo diferente al fresco. Boca arriba en la cama, se toma su tiempo para mentalizarse en que debe levantarse y ocupar el baño antes de que los demás despierten.

Ante ese pensamiento se permite el girar un poco el rostro a su izquierda, apartando un tanto el brazo para poder ver la cama de Albus. Ese muchacho tiene un sueño de lo más profundo, ya lo ha comprobado otras veces. Casi pareciera que en lugar de dormir, entrara en un estado semejante al coma cuando se acuesta. El chico está boca abajo, su rostro completamente relajado. Su boca permanece entreabierta, dejando escapar por entre sus labios – _Oh, esos labios…_ - una profunda respiración, así como un copioso hilo de saliva que acumula poco a poco humedad en la almohada.

Scorpius se patea mentalmente a sí mismo porque en lugar de pensar que Potter tiene cara de bobo, le parece que está injustamente adorable, y solo desea reunir el valor de levantarse y recoger con la lengua toda esa saliva que se desliza por su comisura, solo para luego juntar sus labios y enseñarle a Albus que en _boca cerrada no entran moscas_.

_Sueño húmedo: Potter bañado en chocolate. Sobre la alfombra de la sala común Slytherin._

_Deseo insatisfecho: Darle un beso de buenos días._

Porque desde siempre, Scorpius hace notas mentales sobre casi todo, y de un tiempo a esta parte, incluye también los sueños que lo acosan por la noche y las frustraciones que lo inquietan durante el día. En sus ratos libres, hace balance.

* * *

><p>Cierra el grifo de la ducha y se sacude los rubios y húmedos cabellos con una mano antes de secarse delicadamente con una gruesa toalla de algodón. Lo bueno de sus oníricas fantasías es que por las mañanas puede aprovechar bien el tiempo, en primer lugar porque se despierta más temprano que el resto de sus compañeros; en segundo, porque no siente la necesidad de masturbarse ya que su cuerpo ha hecho ya el trabajo por sí mismo.<p>

¿Los contras? Los recuerdos que lo acosan durante todo el día, cada vez que el dueño de los ojos verdes hace algún gesto que su mente asocia con cualquier tipo de insinuación. Las holgadas túnicas son sin duda una ventaja, alguna que otra vez ha pensado si _ocultar erecciones_ fue en inicio uno de los propósitos de dichas prendas.

Se toma su tiempo antes de salir del baño. Perfectamente aseado, elegantemente vestido y pulcramente peinado. El oscuro uniforme de Hogwarts resalta todavía más la palidez de su piel y sus cabellos engominados y colocados hacia atrás – a excepción de unos pequeños mechones que caen descuidadamente sobre sus ojos – le dan un aire bastante más adulto que el que correspondería a un muchacho de apenas 15 años.

- Creí que no saldrías nunca…

Es la protesta sin demasiado énfasis de uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio, el cual por los estúpidos movimientos de meneo de piernas al andar, probablemente llevaba tiempo aguardando su turno para desahogar su vejiga. Scorpius no hace demasiado casi y simplemente le deja espacio para entrar mientras él camina hacia la cama de Albus. Que sigue durmiendo.

Ahora permanece acostado hacia arriba, con los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera ocupar todo el colchón. La mente de Scorpius registra otro deseo insatisfecho: recostarse sobre él y hundir la nariz en su cuello. Seguro que huele a jabón de ducha, a sábanas limpias y a suave sudor nocturno.

Un pequeño – y gracioso – ronquido lo saca de su ensimismamiento y sin pensarlo demasiado le pellizca la nariz a su compañero, apretándosela, hasta que la falta de aire le hace abrir los ojos alarmado y revolverse, sentándose en la cama con el rostro sonrojado y mirada acusadora.

- Scorpius!

- Roncas como un Colacuerno Húngaro, Potter

* * *

><p>Hoy está especialmente irritable. A cada día que pasa su frustración crece, las noches son peores. Sueños satisfactorios que solo consiguen que la realidad resulte incómodamente exasperante.<p>

Los sonidos del comedor llenan la estancia, como siempre. Conversaciones, cubiertos golpeando platos, algún vaso derramado, pasos, arrastrar de bancos…La risa de Albus, frente a él, sobresale por encima del resto. Alguna gracia de Fenris le ha causado tremendo impacto. Se le marcan unas levísimas arrugas en el contorno de los ojos.

Su mirada esmeralda se centra en él un momento y Scorpius se tensa un tanto cuando cree ver que le ha guiñado un ojo. Ese chico es demasiado alegre, a veces se pregunta si no le echarán algo alcohólico en el desayuno. Ninguna persona normal se comportaría de esa manera.

Llegan los postres y el almíbar de la macedonia hace brillar los labios – _oh, esos labios…_ - del moreno y en una de las últimas cucharadas hace que se le resbale por accidente un poco hacia el mentón. Malfoy se relame los suyos por inercia, simplemente para intentar limpiar cualquier posible rastro de ellos. Albus debería tener más modales, o bien aprender a comer sin mancharse, o bien aprender a usar las servilletas.

La dulce gota que el muchacho se limpia descuidadamente con el dorso de la mano le hace recordar su sueño húmedo del día. Se anota también el deseo insatisfecho de compartir postre, dándose de comer en la boca mutuamente.

Parpadea.

Segundo deseo insatisfecho: _Cruciarse _por tener esos pensamientos de idiota.

* * *

><p>La tarde de <em>quidditch<em> deja un puñado de jóvenes sudados, sonrojados y jadeantes. El entrenamiento siempre es duro y por suerte o por desgracia, ambos están en el mismo equipo. Las escobas cortan el aire volando de un lado a otro. Gritos, advertencias, quejas y algún que otro improperio. Risas.

Las _Bludger_ silban cuando pasan cerca.

Los ojos del rubio se quedan un momento atentos al vuelo de Potter, fijándose en como el mango de su escoba se encaja perfectamente entre sus muslos y su respingado trasero. Su entrepierna da un tirón al recordar el sueño húmedo de la noche pasada, dónde no era precisamente el mango de una escoba lo que el moreno tenía encajado entre las nalgas.

No le da tiempo de anotar el deseo insatisfecho del día ya que alguien lo embiste y termina aterrizando en el suelo de forma poco decorosa.

Despierta en la enfermería largo rato después, con un nuevo sueño que recordar y un húmedo calor entre las piernas.

* * *

><p>Se ha forzado a quedarse unas horas más estudiando por su cuenta ya que la clase de Pociones no fue especialmente productiva. El calor propio de la primavera ha empezado a hacerse notar y a Potter – compañero de mesa – no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que llevar un botón suelto de la camisa. Un botón suelto que implica un par de centímetros más de piel descubierta.<p>

Corrección:

Un par de centímetros más de la piel del _tentador_ cuello de Albus Severus Potter descubierta.

Los ojos de Scorpius estuvieron más atentos al movimiento de sube y baja de su nuez al pasar saliva que a los peligros de mezclar una dosis demasiado elevada de bilis de armadillo y ortiga seca.

De vuelta a los dormitorios de Slytherin se encuentra con los labios del objeto de su deseo – _oh, esos labios…_ - desagradablemente pegados al cuello de la rubia Meredith Becker. Sus manos se han perdido por algún sitio bajo su camisa.

Escucha una disculpa cuando ya ha pasado de largo, sin detenerse, con un irritante nudo en la boca del estómago.

Deseo insatisfecho del día: Retorcerle el cuello al _estúpido_ de Potter.

Una nueva categoría se crea en el recordatorio que es su cabeza.

Aspiraciones futuras: Hacerle la vida imposible los años que le queden en Hogwarts a Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí. Espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque no tenga un final feliz. Quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro me anime a darle un giro a la historia =P.<em>

_Por el momento me despido, como siempre esperando reviews con sus opiniones, recomendaciones, críticas, sugerencias, impresiones y todo más. Tengan un buen día!_


End file.
